


Sharing Mates

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sharing Mates, Top Lucifer, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Lucifer managed to convince Michael to try sharing their mates between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Mates

Dean dug his fingers into the sheets and whined low in his throat as Lucifer lapped at the slick leaking from his hole. He could feel hot breath ghosting against his skin and more slicking escaping as the Alpha held his cheeks apart to greedily start tongue fucking him. It was different from his mate, Michael, who preferred a different approach to rimming.

But despite the fact that he was lost in pleasure, cock aching where it hung between his legs, he could still hear the sound of his mate fucking another Omega next to him on the huge bed. Each thrust from Michael had moans bouncing through the room and the thick scent of arousal almost choked Dean who wanted  _more_  than a tongue inside him.

Part of him desperately wanted his mate to pull out of the other Omega and bury himself inside _him_ instead. He wanted Michael caught inside him and emptying his come into him until Dean was sloppy with it.

Another part just wanted a cock, _any cock¸_ inside him _now._

His hormones were fucked up and he needed to be fucked. Needed it so much he was almost sobbing with it. The tongue in his ass disappeared but the heat from the Alpha still holding his cheeks apart remained. “Fuck him harder Michael. My Omega likes to feel it days later. He’s a bossy little thing.” Lucifer was watching his brother with bright eyes and a slick shiny mouth. The words had Dean shoving his face into the sheets and only when a hand rubbed against the swell of his stomach did he try glancing back.

It wasn’t his mate stroking his baby bump but that fact didn’t seem to stop Lucifer from continuing either.

“I know how to fuck an Omega.” Michael growled the words but Dean could feel the way his thrusts had gotten harder. The bed was creaking with the force and Castiel’s breathing was hitching, any sound escaping from him was almost inhuman as Castiel wailed in desperate need. The goading words from earlier were almost nonexistent at this point and Dean wished he was to that point himself. “I bred mine up  _first try_.” There was a hint of smugness in the tone and Dean shook at the feeling of a blunt pressure against his hole.

It pressed harder and the fat head of Lucifer’s cock popped past the first ring of muscle. Dean clenched his teeth and didn’t whimper when Lucifer slammed inside him in one stroke.

That one stroke had him deliciously full and his body thrumming with excitement even as his ass ached. His belly brushed the sheets when Lucifer pulled back and snapped his hips forward quickly to bury himself back inside. The single thrust had him brushing Dean’s prostate and the Omega choked on a broken moan at the sensation. He was already sensitive from the Alpha’s talented tongue and the occasional fingers he’d pressed in alongside it.

“Oh oh oh oh oh harder there oh  _harder_.” Castiel’s breathing was picking up and Dean barely registered the increased speed of Michael’s thrusts with Lucifer’s own stealing most of his attention. He could hear the other Omega gasping and releasing these breathy moans until a shout escaped. “ _Fuck!_ ”

The movements from the other occupants stilled and Dean barely managed to glance over at them to see Michael’s hand gripping the back of Castiel’s neck, his bright eyes closed in bliss, with his cock buried deep in the other pregnant Omega’s ass. He knew that was the face Michael made when he had an Omega clamped around his knot and he was enjoying his own orgasm.

The sight had him wanting to jerk his own cock even with Lucifer pounding away inside him, cock occasionally brushing his prostate and sending pleasure bursting across his nerves. “Oh. Oh yeah.” He flushed and shifted himself as best he could in his position and current pregnant condition. The action had Lucifer going deeper somehow and Dean did his best to cant his hips up more in offering. “There there yes.” He hissed.

“Maybe I should have claimed both of them.” Lucifer mused, tone rough, while he kept up his quick rhythm. “They both seem to love my cock.” The tone was smug and Michael blinked open his eyes, dark with lust and arousal, to snarl at his brother. “I could keep both of them fucked full and pregnant all the time.”

“Dean is  _mine_.” The possession in the tone earned a strangled moan from the Omega in question and Lucifer reached up to grip the back of Dean’s neck so the Omega went completely pliant in his hold. He smirked at his brother while moving forward, knot growing and finally catching, before he lost himself in the pleasure of an Omega tight around him while his orgasm had him moaning.

Idly, in a distant part of his mind, Dean wondered _why_ Michael had agreed to Lucifer’s idea of swapping mates to try something ‘new’ if Michael was so firm in his possession.

“Winding you up is too easy.” Lucifer shifted back before grinding against Dean’s ass, swiveling his hips to drag his knot against Dean’s prostate, until Dean tightened around him and came with a soft cry. “I’m very content with my mate.” He looked over at Castiel, taking in his Omega’s mating mark, before his eyes went to the swell of Castiel’s belly. It was slightly larger than Dean’s whose Heat came after Castiel’s and Lucifer felt smug knowing he’d have a child first.

Michael rolled his eyes and turned back to the Omega he was buried inside. He stroked a hand down Castiel’s bare back, clearly enjoying the shivering his touch caused, before he started to fuck forward in short little jabs. Each movement had his large knot tugging on Castiel’s rim and in turn had the Omega tightening down on him in response.

Broken, high little whines escaped each time he moved.

It wasn’t long until the older Alpha was turning them, dragging Castiel back against his chest, before reaching around and teasing the Omega’s cock. The touches had Castiel’s hole fluttering around him and more moans escaping. “Oh.”

Michael’s knot went down first, slipping free, as he pressed a plug inside and watched Castiel curl up with one of the pillows nearby. A content sound escaped the pregnant Omega as Michael rose from the bed, glancing at his brother still buried inside his mate, before he moved across the room still naked. It wasn’t long after that Lucifer was pressing a plug inside Dean and watching as the two Omegas cuddled against each other on the bed.

Their soft breathing was slightly audible and the combination of all the scents in the room had both Alphas relaxing. “We should share more often.” Michael watched Castiel’s hand latch onto Dean and his mate moved closer. They were almost awkwardly pressed together but both of them were wearing content expressions.

“Of course.” Lucifer smirked in response. “And I would be more than happy to _watch_ after Dean whenever you have to go away on a trip. I would take very good care of him,” he paused and continued on in a sly voice, “And I’d keep that greedy hole of his fucked _very_ full.”

Michael snarled in response and Lucifer only chuckled.


End file.
